Alternate Ending To Angel: Season 2
by Radaar
Summary: Wesley's warnings of a "one-way trip" turn out to be true. The Angel Investigations team is stuck in Pylea due to their inability to open portals. Meanwhile, in Sunnydale, Dawn's blood is about to open Glory's gateway home.


**The Throne Room of the **Pylean******Castle******

_Cordelia__ is talking with the priest as Wes, Gunn, and Fred enter holding the Wolf, Ram, and Hart books.___

Cordelia: So did you guys figure it out?

Wesley: Sadly, I think not.

Cordy: What?  No?  How can it be no?

Fred: It seems that the portals can only be opened from our dimension.  I'm not sure why.

Gunn: I think that the books said something about the Powers That Be or something like that.  Seems that our friends up there don't want any of the monsters in Pylea causing any troubles back home.

Cordy: What are you saying?  Are we stuck in the crappy dimension until we die?  I can't stay here!  I mean, sure, Gru is here, but they don't have any music or fashion sense.  I won't be able to make it to next week.  Hell, I barely made it to today.

Wes: I'm sorry Cordelia, but there's nothing that we can do short of finding a way to communicate directly to the Powers That Be, which I find highly doubtful.

_Angel and Lorne walk in.  Lorne is still singing._

Angel: Why the long faces guys?  I though getting back to L.A. was our goal?  Don't tell you want to stay in this hell. _Looks at Lorne._  Oh, sorry.

Lorne: I should say so.  I would have used a term infinitely more degrading.

Fred: I'm afraid that we may be stuck here.

Angel: _Laughs Yeah, that's a good one.  I could use a bit of a laugh after that battle last night.  My arm still hurts a little.  __Looks at the Groosalug.  I must say, you fight well._

Groosalug: Thank you, champion.  I am sorry for any pain I may have caused you.

Angel: Yeah, and the same.  Anyway, when do we leave?

Gunn: Fred wasn't joking.  We may actually be stuck here.

Angel: Stuck here?  We can't be stuck here, especially me!  You've seen what happens when I change.  Next time, I know that I won't be coming back.

Wes: I'm sorry, Angel.  The Powers That Be won't let us leave.  There's nothing that we can do.

**Angel's car, in the woods**

Angel: Well, I suppose there are worse places to be stuck.

Lorne: Not likely.  There aren't much worse places than Hell itself.

Angel: Trust me.  This isn't Hell.  It's not far off, but it's not Hell.

Gunn: At least we won't be persecuted anymore.

Cordy: Yeah, and I'm still technically the princess.

Fred: _slightly crying I'm sorry, it's just that, well, I've been here for five years, and you guys show up, and I thought that my ticket home had finally arrived.  But now I know that I can never go home.  We're all stuck here for eternity, and I don't think that…_

_A large pink energy emerges from nowhere._

Gunn: Whoa.  What the hell is that thing?

Wes: It looks like a portal, only it's not as concentrated as the ones that we opened to get here.  To create a portal of that shape and magnitude, there would have to be extremely potent powers at work.

Cordy: How do you think that it got here?

Angel: I'm actually wondering where it goes, because…

_All of the sudden, the portal engulfs Angel, the gang, and Angel's car.  They emerge outside of a construction site in __Sunnydale__, __California__.  The fight between Buffy and Glory has just ended.  As soon as the group gets there, the Gate has closed, and Buffy is dead.  Xander, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Anya, and Spike are still at the site._

Fred: Where are we?

Lorne: I think that it's safe to say that we are back on Earth, maybe even in California.  But this is a town that I've never been to.

_Angel, Cordelia, and Wesley look around and recognize where they are._

Angel: I know where we are.

Gunn: Care to enlighten the rest of us?

Angel: We're in Sunnydale.

_The Scooby Gang walks out of the site.  They are all crying to some degree.  __Willow__ and Dawn are letting their tears flow freely.  Xander and Giles try unsuccessfully to conceal their grief.  Anya, who is still adjusting to human emotions, is mildly weeping.  Spike doesn't shed any tears, but his head is bowed, and he isn't walking with his normal swagger._

Cordy: _ to herself Jeez, who died?_

Wes: Giles!  What happened here?

Giles: It's Buffy.

Angel: What about Buffy?  Is she alright?

Xander: You may not want to go in there, Angel.

_Before Xander can finish his sentence, Angel is already in the site.  He runs around looking for Buffy.  He then sees Buffy's dead body lying on the ground.  He collapses to his knees and begins crying.  The rest of the Angel Investigations team walk in and see Angel in front of Buffy's body._

Wes: Oh my God.

**End of Season 2**


End file.
